The popularity of three-wheeled roadsters has grown dramatically in recent years. As consumers become more sophisticated in purchasing such vehicles, great pressure has been placed on manufacturers to increase performance and affordability simultaneously, all while retaining and improving upon the highest standards of design and appearance. One solution has been to use a space frame with plastic body panels to decrease vehicle weight. However, the decreased weight comes at a cost; the design loses a sense of exoticness and luxuriousness. Thus, there is still room for improvements that retain sleek design features while still improving on performance and price.